herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lovelitchi
' Lovelitchi' ( ), also known as Lovelytchi and by her stage name Lovelin, is a female adult Tamagotchi character who debuted on the Tamagotchi iD. In the anime, Lovelitchi is one of the central characters in the series. Her best Tama-Friend is Melodytchi, who she makes popular songs with. Appearance Lovelitchi resembles a snow rabbit. She is white and fluffy with two ears on her head. She wears a dress, stockings, a heart-shaped purse, and decorations around her ears. There are two different designs of Lovelitchi because her outfit was changed. Personality Lovelitchi is a sweet girl who loves meeting new people. She can get very shy and nervous of herself at times since she has so many fans. She is very kind and likes to help out. Her friends have helped her gain some confidence. She likes singing, dancing, and trying on new outfits. In the Anime Lovelitchi is one of the main female characters in the anime, Tamagotchi!. She was first seen in episode 1, part 1 and then made her major debut in episode 2, part 1. Lovelitchi is a shy but kind and a sweet young girl. She often feels nervous but she can stand up to herself now that she has friends. She lives in the TamaCafe with her family, Lovepapalitchi and Lovemamalitchi, which also acts as a cafe restaurant run by her mother and father. Lovelitchi leads a secret double-life under the stage name Lovelin. As Lovelin, she is the most popular idol of all in Tamagotchi Town. She appeared in many activities as a host, singer, and often as the lead character in television shows. Some of Lovelitchi's friends, mainly the Tama-Friends, are aware of her secret. But Uwasatchi is oblivious to the secret. However, she wants to stir gossip about Lovelin and suspects Lovelitchi knows something about her. In the past, Lovelitchi kept trying out new schools but none of them made her happy. Her classmates always bullied her and called her a show-off because they were jealous of her popularity. As a result, when Lovelitchi moved to Tamagotchi Town, she decided to keep her identity as Lovelin a secret so that nobody at her new school would bully her. When Lovelitchi was first introduced at Tamagotchi School, everyone was excited to meet her, and Lovelitchi later reveals to Manenetchi that she couldn't believe how her new classmates welcomed her. One day, Mametchi tells Lovelitchi that he sees her as a Tama-Friend, but that eventually gets Lovelitchi worried because Tama-Friends never lie. She feels that her friends would hate her because she has been keeping a secret from them. But on Mametchi's birthday, she finally reveals her secret to all her Tama-Friends. She is unsure how they will react and when they treat her with understanding, Lovelitchi cries with happiness. KuroMametchi knew that Lovelitchi was Lovelin ever since she joined Tamagotchi school, and often worked hard to keep her secret safe. For a while, only Lovelitchi's Tama-Friends knew she was Lovelin. But in episode 47, Lovelitchi announced her secret to the whole school. After being reconvened with Mametchi and his friends, she was happy to make acquaintances with people who support her. She likes Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, as well as several other characters. After Tamagotchi! ended, Lovelitchi only appeared once during Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream, in episode 10 where she and the other original cast members gave Mametchi a party to celebrate his birthday and welcome him back home. She had no appearances in the following season, Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends. However, she returned as a main character in GO-GO Tamagotchi!. She first appeared in episode 1, where she reunites with Mametchi. She is introduced to Pianitchi, Coffretchi, and other Dream Town residents, as well as the two new students Neenetchi and Orenetchi. Later, she forms a partnership with Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi and performs with them as Lovelin. She greatly admires Hitomitchi and at first was worried that she was "better" than her and tried to change her idol style to become good enough. However, Hitomitchi taught Lovelitchi to just be herself and Lovelitchi's worries went away. As of episode 16 of GO-GO Tamagotchi!, Lovelitchi has a younger brother named Lovesoratchi. Trivia *Since Lovelitchi's debut in Tamagotchi!, Lovelitchi became the main female mascot for the Tamagotchi brand featuring along side Mametchi in many products and adverts from the beginning of the series. *Despite new main female leads replacing her in the anime Tamagotchi!, Lovelitchi is still voted as the most popular female Tamagotchi character. *When Lovelitchi was an egg, it was blue with pink hearts. When she was a baby, she was a Choribotchi with a blue ribbon instead of a red one. **Strangely enough, she had another baby stage in one episode, where she looked very much like her past appearence, except her ears are smaller, has a pacifier in her mouth, and wears a pink onesie with a bib. This is technically after her life as a Choribotchi. She later had a child-stage version of her, where she has yellow bows on her ears. *In some episodes, Lovelitchi is seen to be very talented at drawing. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Mascots Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes